The Demon Princess
by Pure Heart Pure Eyes
Summary: *Rewrite* I suck at summary's. Just give me a chance and you'll be the judge of how good or bad I write. CounterpartxCounterpart, OCxOC. M rating cause teens are naughty these days.
1. Chapter 1

**No One's Pov**

"No!", a 15 year old ravenette screamed as she continued running away from a equal 15 year old blonde girl who was chasing her around the house.

"C'mon Kaoru. You'll look great.", begged the blonde girl.

"No, never!", screamed Kaoru and started running but the blonde was easily catching up considering she is the fastest runner.

Said girl wasn't watching where she was going and fell face first on a couch. The blonde then sat on top of her making sure she couldn't escape.

"Miyako get off of me!", screamed Kaoru and started struggling but Miyako didn't budge.

"No! Momoko!", yelled Miyako and a 16 year old ginger walked in licking a cherry flavored lolipop.

"Yes.", she said.

Miyako looked up at her and sighed,"Momoko why didn't you help me catch Kaoru?"

"Well, first off, I am not a fast runner and you can easily catch up to her. Also if I ran and ate this lollipop at that same time, I'd choke on it.", Momoko stated as she sat down on Kaoru next to Miyako.

Kaoru let out a groan and said,"Get off of me! Do you have any idea how heavy **both** of you are!"

"Only if you agree to let us pick out your outfit for tonight.", Miyako said.

Kaoru pretended to think it over and said,"Well. No. Why are you guys so desperate to pick my outfit anyway."

"Because we want you to look your best at this party and lets face it you have horrible fashion taste when it comes these types of things.", Miyako stated as a matter-of-factly tone.

Kaoru sighed,"Well sorry for not liking fashion that much then."

Miyako and Momoko looked at each other and came up with an idea.

"Well then.", Miyako started,"If you can pick your own outfit and its great we won't change you.", Momoko finished.

The two girls looked down at Kaoru expectantly as she thought over.

"So do we have a deal.", asked Miyako.

"Hopefully all those years with living with Kimi might help my situation. Sure why not."

The two girls squealed with excitement and got off of the ravenette and skipped off to the other room. Kaoru raised and eyebrow at the girls as they disappeared into the other room.

'I seriously need new friends.',she thoughtas she stood up and made her way to her guest bedroom she heard a noise behind her.

As an instinct she spun around and got into a fighting position.

"Who's there?", she asked and heard more shuffling this time from the kitchen and made her way towards the kitchen slowly when she heard Momoko call her,"Kaoru! Get over here you need to get ready!"

Kaoru hesitantly turned around and walked back towards her room taking glances behind her every now and then.

**Momoko's Pov**

I was waiting in the living room with Miyako waiting on Kaoru. Weird right? Anyway we couldn't wait to see what she was gonna wear because she said that it was a suprise.

"What do you think Kaoru might where?", Miyako asked me.

"Well it better be good to keep us waiting this long.", I responded. She nodded and looked down at her watch.

Me and Miyako were already dressed and must I say we look amazing. Miyako wore a light blue spaghetti strapped shirt with darker blue swirls on the left corner, front and back, that reach up to the neckline, with a white leather crop jacket over it, a navy blue high waisted skirt that reached mid-thigh, navy blue ballerina pumps, small sliver hoop earrings, a white watch on her left hand and her sapphire pendant held by a silver ribbon. She wore simple make-up; mascara, blue lip gloss, and light blush. Her hair was in its regular pigtail form that now reaches her shoulders and her long curly bangs frame her face.

I wore a white sleeveless button up shirt with a silver studded collar tucked into a fuschia low high skirt, over it I wore a black vest with fuschia buttons and outline, black pumps that make me an inch taller, my ruby pendant held by a white glittery ribbon, my pink pearl stud earrings and my gold watch on my left wrist. My hair was in its original high ponytail style, without the ribbon, my hair now reaches my ankle and I also have blunt bangs. I wore mascarra, pink lip gloss, red eyeshadow and blush.

A lot has change over these three years. Miyako has a slim body with cute curves, she is now a c-cup and is light skinned. Me, well I'm also slim with nice curves, size c-cup and sorta pale. Kaoru has an has a nice figure like us and almost died when she found out she had curves, she's also a c-cup like us.

I looked down at my watch and sighed,"She better hurry its almost midnight."

"I'm gonna check on her." As Miyako stood up and turned around she gasped. I looked towards her direction and gasped too.

"Kaoru.", I said awe struck.

There she was behind us looking completely well un-Kaoruish. The only think I recognized about her was her eyes, and her hair.

She was wearing a floral bra top that gave a perfect view of her six pack, over it was a black motorcycle jacket which was currently unzipped, studded-front pocket, ripped shorts that reach above mid-thigh with fishnet tights underneath, black ankle-lengthed boots, and her emerald pendent held by a black ribbon. Her hair, now straight, reaches just below her shoulders in layers with her side bang covering her right eye. She wore mascara and lip gloss.

"Who are you?", I asked. She blushed,"Do I really look that different?"

"Yes!", Miyako stated as she continue to look over Kaoru's outfit.

"You definetly outdid yourself. How the hell did you get so fashionable.", I asked.

"Well when you have friends who talk about fashion basically everyday of their lives and well, when you live with a girl like Kimi your style definately improves."

I laughed,"Wherever she is right now she would've been proud." Kaoru smiled.

Miyako looked at her watch and gasped,"Guys we better get going it's ten forty-five and we need to be there by eleven."

I grabbed my keys and we walked out of Miyako's mansion. As Miyako locked the door I turned around and unlocked my car. Kaoru put her hands in her pockets and made her way toward my car with me and Miyako in tow. I sat in the drivers seat with Miyako in the passanger seat and Kaoru riding in the back.

"Lets go party!", I yelled as I started the engine and made my way out of the driveway to the party with Miyako squealing excitedly and Kaoru sighed an unsatisfied sigh.

"Oh c'mon Kaoru don't be such a sourpuss.", I said keeping my eyes focused on the road before me.

"Yeah Kaoru whats bugging you?", asked Miyako as she turned around to face her.

"Well, parties are really my thing.", she said.

"Oh stop it we're gonna have a great time Kaoru plus you look fabulous. You can't waste such an amazing outfit like that.", Miayko stated.

Kaoru sighed and didn't say anything else. I took a quick glance in the rear view mirror and spotted Kaoru looking out the window.

"Kaoru is everything alright?,'',I asked her.

"Hm, oh, everything's fine its just that before I went to get changed, I heard something and since then I've had this bad feeling."

"You were probably just hearing things.", reassured Miyako.

"Yeah and you can't back out now cause we're here.", I cheered. Miyako cheered excitedly again and Kaoru sighed. This is gonna be such a great night.

**Somewhere In America**

_There aint no reason you and me _

_should be alone_

_Tonight yeah baby(2x)_

_I got a reason that you're who _

_should take me home tonight_

_I need a man that thinks_

_it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight yeah baby(2x)_

_Right on the limits where we _

_know we both belong tonight_

_It's time to feel the rush _

_To push the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run back to, _

_to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall over in _

_Love_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a_

_moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a _

_moment with you_

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge(6x)_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a _

_moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_Another shot before we kiss_

_the other side_

_Tonight, yeah baby(2x)_

_I'm on the edge of something_

_final we call life tonight_

_Alright, alright_

_Put on your shades _

_'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah baby(2x)_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows_

_my name tonight_

_Alright, alright_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To push the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to,_

_to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall over in_

_Love_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a_

_moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on _

_a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge(6x)_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on _

_a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you(3x)_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on _

_ moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on_

_a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge(6x)_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on _

_a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

"Thank you everybody!", yelled a brunette into her golden microphone,"You've all been such a great audience. Love you!"

She then bid everyone goodbye as she walked backstage and then was greeted by many smiles from her crew.

Her mananger walked up to her and said with great enthuisiam, "Great jo- no amazing job Kimi truly outstanding. You never cease to disapoint."

"Thanks Ty I do try.", she said grabbing a cold water bottle and plopping down on the couch exhausted.

"Sweetheart I don't even think you do try. It's like you're naturally amazing at what you do, like you born made to perform on stage and for all your hard work you showed this year so far I've decided you need a break." Kimi went wide-eyed and spit all the water she had in her mouth.

"What!?"

"No, no, no Kimi that isn't what I meant.", he reassured the brunette as she continued her violent coughing fit.

He patted her on the back as she contiued on to coughing, "You've been working so hard these past few years and you've never complained for a break and I think it's high time you deserve one."

Kimi stopped her coughing and looked up at her manager and smiled,"Thanks Ty but that isn't really necessary."

She stood up and walk to her dressing room to get changed but stopped dead in her tracks when Ty called out to her, "Fine then I guess I'll have to cancel the trip next month to Japan to your hometown. Oh, what's it called again? New Townsville?"

She turned around a shocked appearance on her features as she mothed the word,'What?' He chuckled as he stood up and walked toward her and stopping a couple inches away from her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Kimi I've noticed during this year performances you've been feeling down lately. So I asked Alex if he knew something but he wasn't sure either. He guessed you must've been homesick, and I agreed with him because you've been gone nearly three years. So, we came to a conclusion; when your tour is finished you will spend your monthly break in New Townsville."

Kimi took a minute to process all of this in until she broke out into a wide smile and attacked Ty into a bear hug. Ty stumbled for a bit at the girls incredible strength and was momentarily shocked at the girls reaction before hugging her back.

"Thank you so much Ty! Yes, I have been feeling a bit down lately and this is exactly what I need. OMG, I can't wait.", she let go of him and skipped of to her dressing room.

She walked in and closed the door behind her and leaned against it as she clutched her citrine pendant and smiled. "I'm going home."

She stood up and and walked into her bathroom. After a couple of minutes she walked wearing a brown t-shirt and blue jeans. She rummaged around her dressing room until she found her phone. She unlocked and dialed a number, a wide grin never leaving her face. After a couple of rings the person on the other line answered.

"Hello?"

"Mama?", she asked slowly as she felt as if breaking into tears.

"Kimi?", the other woman said.

Kimi couldnt keep it in and let the tears fall, "Yes, yes its me."

She could here the woman start crying as she spoke louder,"Is that really you honey?"

"Yes. Yes! YES!"

The woman was sobbing now and so was Kimi,"Oh how its good to here your voice again! Oh, do you want to speak with your father?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Kimi?"

"Dad! I've missed you!"

"Honey we've missed you so much too. How come you've never called!"

"I've gotten way more popular than expected."

Kimi was an international superstar who became superfamous, superquick.

"Well thats no excuse!"

Kimi laughed, tears rushing down her face due to the joy of speaking to her parents for the first time in a long time. That was when she rembered something.

"Oh mum, as much as I love continue talking to you we're about to leave soon and I really would like to speak with Kaoru."

"Oh honey, Kaoru isn't here she's at a sleepover at Miyako's house."

Kimi smiled softly,"Thats okay but can please tell her I called. Oh and tell Dai and Shou I also miss them idots and to call me as soon as possible. Kay Mom I love you bye."

"BYE HONEY!", yelled her father.

"Bye sweetie we love you too."

She hung up the phone and set it down. She sat up and looked at her reflection. She noticed that her contacts where still on. She removed them and her once chocolate brown eyes changed back into a bright shimmering gold.


	2. Chapter 2

Miyako's Pov

As Momoko parked her car I unbuckled my seatbelt and squealed.

"Oh my gosh, we're here!"

Momoko laughed and I didn't even have to look at Kaoru to notice she was rolling her eyes. We all got out of the car I looked up and tried to take up as much of the house that I can.

It was a huge mansion, a little bit like mine, but much bigger and more modern. It was at least three stories, and as wide as 1/3 of a football field. It was a beautiful sight and can barely see the faint colorful lights emanating from the part. My thoughts were interrupted by the car when it beeped. We then made our way towards the front door.

The door was three inches taller than us and looked really fancy and had a gold handle. Momoko opened the door for Kaoru and I entering last after us. The inside was as amazing as the outside and not to mention bigger. On one side there was a hallway that lead to, I guess, another room. Then, there were these two flights of stairs leading to two seperate hallways. They connected in between in front of a huge window that probably views that backyard. The house itself seemed to have a faint golden glow.

My thoughts were interrupted, again by the sound of shoes. I turned to my left to see an old man, not far from his sixties, walk up to us from the left hallway in a traditional black butler uniform. He was a tall, skinny man. A frown seemingly glued to his face.

"Names?", he asked in a gruff, old tone.

"Momoko Akuatsutsumi, Kaoru Matsubara, and Miyako Gotokuji.", Momoko answered.

"Ok follow me."

We followed him to the back of the house where the music was heard much clearer now. When she reached the back he opened glass sliding doors and showed us out.

"Have a nice time.", he said, in a forced smiled, as we stepped outside.

I squealed once again as I looked a the sight before me.

To my left there was this huge dessert table topped with all kinds of sugary treats and to my right was a sushi bar, on the left and right in front of the brick walls were cone-shaped trees covered with gold streamers, in the center was a beautiful house fountain half as tall as the house and it seemed to be place in the center of the dance floor because there were people dancing around it, above them there were these gold circular lanterns and up ahead there was a stage where there was a dj with big speakers, above him there was this screen playing the music videos of the songs playing and there were so many colorful lights everywhere. I looked up behind me and saw a sign saying,"Goodbye Seniors!".

This party was for the seniors because they've been so good to us and we wanted to give them a proper goodbye so a freind of ours decided we should plan this party in honor of their leave at her mansion. Of course all the seniors were invited and juniors, some freshmen and sophmores but mostly juniors and seniors. We're here because we happen to be good freinds with a majority of the juniors.

The girl in charge of the whole thing came up to us and greeted us with big hugs. Her name is Layla and she's a junior too, she has a petite figure, hypnotizing blue green eyes, short blue hair that reaches her shoulders and a smile that makes every guy week kneed.

"Hey girls so glad you could make it. So what do you think?", she asked gesturing towards the party.

"I love it. Its amazing you did a great job.", I said excitedly.

"Hey, wheres the bathroom?", Kaoru asked.

"Oh umm just ask Jeffrey he's the guy you met as you walked in."

" I looked over to see Kaoru walk back in inside and turned over to Momoko.

"Well lets go dance!", Momoko said as she dragged me and Layla onto the dance floor.

Nobody's Pov

The ravenette walked inside and made her way towards the front door where Jeffrey was standing with the clipboard in his hand writing something down. She walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Where is the bathroom?", she asked.

He looked up annoyed at her prescence, "Left flight of stairs, left hallway, 5th door to your right." The ravenette didn't even bother to thank him, he was too rude, and left.

She stomped up the stairs, sliding her hand on the fancy railing, and made her way to the left hallway passing by a couple of doors and the marroon velvety hallways. When she found the to the door to the bathroom she heard a scream.

'Jeffrey', she thought and ran back to the main staircase to the center. She saw half of Jeffrey's body being dragged outside. With a determined look on her face she made sure there was no one looking and from her position, she the stood on the railing and jumped of off two stories doing a front flip and landing on both feet her hair falling in front of her. She looked up, hair flying back, eyes glowing, and ran outside. She never noticed the glow her pendent was eminating and her eyes as well but then they disappeared in an instant.

She ran pass the patch of grass in the front lawn and there she found Jeffrey on the floor incredibly pale. Kaoru panicked and placed the back of her hand to his forehead. It was cold. He was cold. She moved his head to the side and her suspicions were confirmed. Two small holes were located in between his neck. She looked around but no one was there. Of course, why would they stay.

She grabbed the lifeless body and hid it behind a nearby bush and she backed away and grabbed her pendent and whispered,"**_Contego_**.", and her pendent released a glow. She then ran back inside but fell back on her butt when a mini earthquake hit.

"What the fuck?", she said to herself before running back inside again.

She opened the sliding doors and looked around for Momoko. She found the ginger dancing with a group of girls, sometimes guys, to the song Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Kaoru rolled her eyes and dragged Momoko to the side behind the trees.

"Kaoru, why did you do that? Hey, are you ok? You look pale." Momoko looked at the ravenette in concern as her motherly side showed.

Kaoru pried her hands off of her before grabbing her by the shoulders. "Momoko I'm fine but we have to leave. I'm getting a really bad feeling about this place."

She didn't bother telling the ginger why because that wasn't the main interest. It was to get those two home where they're away from all these and where she can protect them.

The ginger rolled her eyes smiled at the frantic ravenette,"Maybe your just tired or feeling sick but there is nothing wrong with this party. I think you should go home and rest." Kaoru continued to protest but Momoko wasn't going to listen to reason.

"You didn't feel that earthquake Momoko?", asked the frustrated ravenette.

Momoko looked at her like she was crazy.

"What earthquake? Kaoru, I really think you should go back home. In fact we should all go home to help you, you seem warm." Kaoru shook her head and took Momoko's hands off her face. In her friends eyes she was delousional and she knew it would be hopeless to get it in her head. The best thing, now, was to just let them stay here so she can deal with this rolled her eyes and shrugged of Momoko's hands.

"I'll go back home, by myself. I just need some rest.", she said and the ginger smiled before going back and joining Miyako and other freinds to dance. Kaoru walked away but before entering back in the house she took another glimpse of the redhead and the blonde talking and laughing together and she grabbed at her pendent and then looked at theirs and whispered, "**_Contego_**."

They glowed in their respective colors for a sec before dying back down.

'They have no idea.'

, Kaoru thought as she went inside and made her way towards the front doors. She ran outside and made her way to Myako's house. She had to contact someone, and she was glad she could do it in private. She stopped running and thought for a second, zipping up her jacket she looked at her surroundings. She was quite far from the house and she decided it would best if she took a shortcut. She walked down a dark alley cautiously, her senses on high alert just in case something or someone appears and attacks her.

After a couple of minutes she heard a noise behind her. She turned around but nothing was there but she knew someone as following. She reached toward her waist, expecting to find her belt, but nothing was there.

'_Shit. I must've left it at home.'._ she thought.

She looked around to see if someone would appear but nobody was there. Although she knew, she know someone was following her. She looked to her right and noticed a fire escape on the building and came up with a plan. She felt the wall had lots of outstretched bricks, so she started to climb up the wall and once she got next to the ladder she jumped off and landed on the ladder perfectly.

It made a slight, creaking sound but it didn't matter, she had to get away. She quickly made her way up as fast as she could. Once she made it to the top she ran to the other side. She looked forward to see the only way to get Miya's house was to jump from building to building. She backed up to get a running start when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly ducked and hid in the coner, hoping this person wouldn't find her. It was a cowardly move but she knew what this thing was and she couldn't possibly fight him without her powers. She wasnt that stupid. Anymore.

"Buttercup..."

She froze. That voice sounded incredibly familiar. She looked around and started to panic. She slightly peeked over the edge to see a couple more buildings before she saw Miya's house. She schooched back as quietly as she could and stood up.

It wasn't a close jump but it wasn' t far either. She backed up more and she was halfway and saw this as a good place to start running. As she flew of the ledge someone grabbed her hand and pull her back. She hit something hard.

She knew it was a guy when she hit her back against his hard chest. He was strong, yes, very but she had to get away. She struggled to free herself but it he only tightened his grip making it impossible for her to escape. He chuckled and it sent shivers towards her whole body. She had to get away.

He held her by the waist and made sure her arms were secure as she struggled almost getting away twice.

He laid his head on her neck considering he was taller then her and spoke right into her ear, "Now Buttercup you should stop trying. You can't escape me."

That voice. She tried to figure it out but couldn't put the pieces together.

"You got the wrong girl. I'm not Buttercup.", she said bravely. She wasn't gonna give in.

"Oh come, you and I both know that's not true. Right, Kaoru?"

She was shocked completly, that he knows her name.

"Who are you."

With her still in his arms he turned her around roughly. With her hands on his chest she looked up and her neon green eyes met forest green eyes. She gasped.

'Holy peice of shit!'

"Butch?"

Said boy smirked. He let her go and she backed away. She kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly backed away stopping when noticed how much he changed.

He was no longer that little boy she remembers. His forest eyes seem to glow in the moonlight as do hers but his has that supernatural edge. He was taller, eisht pack, his raven hair was spiked up in many directions, with bangs covering his right eye. He was at least three inches taller than her and she could see his abs outline through his dark green shirt. She was cut out of her thoughts when she heard him say,"Like what you see?"

She snapped back to reality and glared at him. "Again you got the wrong girl. I'm not Buttercup." She turned around and to walk away but was stopped when he appeared in front of her before she got far.

"What the- how did you?", she stopped, she knew exactly why, but he didnt know she knew.

He grabbed each of her arms and pulled her closer. Kaoru hated this. Being weak. She knew not to fight with a vampire especially when she's powerless. Kimi taught her that.

She looked up at Butch hatred clear in her eyes and he pouted.

"Oh come on don't be mad. I just want you to be mine forever."

She got even more annoyed and was about to curse him off when he ducked down and gave her a kiss. Her eyes were wide open and she treid to push him off of her but he had wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands were on his chest trying to push him but he wouldn't budge. He deepened the kiss and held her much tighter. He nibbled her bottom lip and forced her mouth open with his tongue. She gasped as he explored her mouth with his warm tongue. Once he stopped he trailed kisses down her neck letting her breath. He zipped open her motorcycle jacket let it fall down to her elbows.

She started to struggle again, she knew where this was going and she had to stop it. She was just about to escape when he kissed her weak point. Where her neck and shoulders met and sucked. She bit her lip to prevent from moaning.

After a while of him abusing her neck, as she's putting it, she was getting angrier by the second. She tried to push him off of her, he wouldn't budge, she kept trying and trying until finally she felt a sharp intensive pain on her neck.

He was biting her. She wanted to scream so badly but she didn't, she only struggled more and felt weaker. Finally he stopped but the pain was still there. She couldn't keep her balance and if he didn't have her she would've fallen by now. Her eyes shut but she was still aware of her surroundings. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her down off the building. With his super speed he ran toward the forest and helld her closer so she was more comfortable.

"Brick!", he called out.

His two brothers were by his side as Brick grabbed Kaoru and procceded to set herdown in bed of grass. Kaoru started squirming, her eyes were still closed and Brick almost dropped her, but Butch ran forward and caught her setting her down gently.

"Dude!", Butch looked at his brother in anger.

"What? She was the on who started moving.", Brick answered.

"Maybe she still hasn't lost conciousness yet.", Boomer suggested. The boys looked over at Kaoru to see her sitting up her hand on her neck.

"Argh, what just happend?" She turned to see the three boys looking at her surprised she's still awake. Although she was a little loopy she fell back and laughed. Butch raised an eyebrow at her and looked towards Brick, "What is going on with her?"

Brick kneeled closer and inspected the mark Butch left but had a difficult considering Kaoru seemed to be high. He was startled when Kaoru started screaming. He noticed she was grabbing onto her neck and he saw a green glow peeking through before it disappeared. Slowly she calmed down, but the guys stood there befuzzled.

"It doesnt take that long for the venom to hit. What happened bro?", asked Boomer.

Brick thought it over and looked at Kaoru. He looked up at Butch, "Did she act any differently?"

Butch thought it over before saying, "She didnt fight. She didnt come at me and I found it surprising really."

The boys got one last look at her when something started glowing on her waist. Brick, with the acceptance of Butch tugged down her shorts on the right side of her waist to reveal a dark spot that was glowing gold. Brick lightly touched it which led to it stinging him. He shot his hand back before standing up.

"Shes been marked... By a demon.", he said and the two brothers looked at each other, "But. It's faint. It was only meant as protection and not the actual imprinting process. Boomer you go ahead and get your girl, I'm going to stay here and see if the mark gets any bigger."

Boomer smiled before running of to claim his mate. Brick and Butch stared at Kaoru, "When she wakes up ask her about the spot." Butch nodded and looked at Kaoru. He stood wondering how that girl could possibly run paths with a demon.


End file.
